Doors
by ninja-swadloon-insomniac47
Summary: Male OC. Social outcast who loves tinkering also loves the Assassin's Creed games built a blade and was sought by the Creed. What happens next?


**NSI47: Hey people! I just recently watched Assassin's creed generation(look for it on Youtube) and decided to make this fic.**

**This story takes place in a modern setting. Hopefully it's good. P.M. me your thoughts, or review. even favoriting/following this story would encourage me.**

**And don't complain to me if you want my other stories continued, I'll do it when i feel motivated.**

**Also, many thanks to Bombadues for proofreading this.  
**

**I don't own Assassin's Creed or Ubisoft. this is the only disclaimer I'm gonna write, because, to quote a Nara, it would be too troublesome. Just remember, unless I say otherwise, I don't own the companies I just listed.**

**MALE O.C. FOR ONCE.**

**Mario: HERE WE GO!**

* * *

(Austin's P.O.V.)

An alarm blares next to my head. I scramble and smash it. I throw off my blanket and head to my bedroom's full body mirror to inspect my bedraggled body. I go to my closet and pick out a black turtleneck, jeans, and a grey hoodie(I modified the hood to look like an Assassin's hood from that awesome Ubisoft game.). I inspect myself again and run a comb through my brown, bed barbered, hair. I grab a cosplay item from my desk and toss it in my backpack along with all my other school stuff. Hopefully I'll be able to convince Mr. Richards to let me stay after school again to work on it.

"Austin! Hurry and get breakfast before the bus comes!" Calls my mother from downstairs, "Okay mom!" I yell down, I sling my backpack over my shoulder and run downstairs. Skipping the last few stairs, I run into the kitchen. I unwrap some sliced bread and put it in the toaster. As I'm waiting, I grab some hummus out of the fridge to spread. Still waiting, I stretch and warm up my body to whatever may happen to me today. Such as dodge-ball.

Today's Gym Class is dodge-ball. I like it because it helps my reflexes, aim and my strength. I hate it because one, Raymond Hastings enjoys showing me up at everything. _Everything._ Second, there are Raymond's lackeys. Each of whom bench-press three times their body weight daily(I think) and put dents in the wall behind me with the rubber balls we use(Though I might have been still affected by a concussion when I saw it.). At least it gives me a heck of a lot more reason to dodge.

My bread-turned-toast pops out of the toaster, I snag them and spread a wonderful red pepper hummus on it. The School-bus pulls by and I put a piece in my mouth and cradle the other. I hop on the vehicle and quickly devour my breakfast. Another school day passes by all too quickly, for me at least.

"Thanks for letting me work on this after school Mr. Richards" I say over the sound of the jigsaw,

"No problem" He yells back, "I enjoy seeing someone so interested in wood working."

I turn off the saw and fit the last piece on the Hidden Blade bracer. "Finally it's done" I say, "I just need" I pull out a blade I made at home with some scraps of metal,"This" I finish, and attach the blade.

"You're actually going to make it a weapon?" Asks Mr. Richards dubiously, "Well, I have already made a cover for the blade so it won't hurt anyone. I didn't think I'd get this finished today so I left it at home." I answer,

"Better get that cover then. See you next week." I leave while strapping the bracer on my arm with shoelaces. I go through the motions and flex my forearm, thankfully, through a lot of tweaking, and figuring out that putting a side hair-trigger would make it so my arm could activate it, it works exactly like in the game.

I open the doors and unknowingly miss seeing a hooded figure on the roof. I look back and wave back to Mr. Richards, I again miss the Creed's symbol on a gold chain necklace around the teacher's neck. I walk through the city back to my family's apartment. About halfway there, I notice I'm being followed by Raymond and two of his lackeys. I dart into an alley and free-run to a fire escape. I start the long climb to the top of the building.

"HEY WEAKLING!" Raymond calls up to me, foolishly, I look down, only to see each of them pull out a pistol. My eyes widen and I speed up my ascent. "GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"

"I DON'T THINK SO, I WOULD LIKE TO LIVE TO DIE ANOTHER DAY! HOW'S TUESDAY!?" I call back down, I finally get to the roof and roof hop buildings to my apartment. I slip in through my window and put the cover on my Hidden Blade before working on my homework. (You know, because after a threat on your life the first thing you get done is homework) once I'm done, I go downstairs for dinner and go to bed.

* * *

(after midnight)

A shadow glides through a mysteriously open window and creeps into the room. Drawing a blade, it weakens a part of the homemade Hidden Blade, carves a familiar symbol on the arm and fades into the night...after taking a Snickers(**A/N: don't own that either. though they are delicious**) from a 'hidden' shelf.

* * *

(In the morning-Saturday)

Ahh, Finally it's Saturday. Time for breakfast, free-running, then reading at the library. I open a drawer that is my stash of chocolate..."NOOOOOO!"

...

...my Snickers is gone. I resolve to at least injure the thief that did this.

* * *

(At a hidden location-?-P.O.V.)

I sneeze.

"What is it Master?"

"I think someone intends to harm me."

"Well, the Templars-"

"Not a Templar. I probably shouldn't have taken that Snickers."

"Late-night snack raid again Master?"

"And scoping out a possible recruit."

The assassin raises an eyebrow.

"Mostly a snack raid" I admit.

* * *

(Back to Austin's P.O.V.)

I leap over an air duct. Bullets impact the ground around me. I leap and swing into a luckily open window of a building. Why the heck did they go out of their way to attack me. I'm usually very patient, however, these guys are ticking me off. I might have to knock them out. Preferably out a second-story window. 'Incapacitate, not decapitate' is my fight motto. Another one is 'Repetition breeds Expectation'. Enough with the self-help books, I'm running down stairs, well, more like jumping levels. I miss once and tumble two steps to one of the platforms.

I get up and inspect myself. Feeling pain in my ankle and back, I walk the rest of the way down while stretching them out. They'll bruise for sure, but if I need to run again, I'll be fine. I calmly walk out the doors and begin free-running again to the library. I read about History, Anatomy, Herbs, Bugs, Snakes, Ninjas(non-fiction and fiction ones.) then leave. I run back through the alleys, only to run back into Raymond and the lackeys (This is so much like Draco Malfoy and his brutes.) who have their guns drawn.

"Don't do anything and I'll make this quick. Weak scum like you shouldn't be allowed to live." Says Malfoy, I mean, Raymond,

"I, surprisingly, have to decline. I want to live." I say while flexing my arm, which extends my H.H.B.(homemade hidden blade) I roll forward to dodge and spring up so quickly that Raymond can't block and I slash his throat. Blood comes gushing out of his severed Cartoid Artery and I look in surprise along with Crabbe and Goyle(I don't know their names). I quickly check my cover to find it severely damaged and the Creed's symbol etched on the bracer itself.

"The Boss was right!" says Crabbe,

"ASSASSIN!" yells Goyle,

I run across 3 streets and free-run to a roof. I look around and decide to get to the nearest skyscraper's roof. I climb down and somehow manage to avoid the security guard's attention. (I mean, C'mon, I'm wearing street clothes with a peaked hood to hide my face. How do they not think I'm suspicious?) I hit the top button on the elevator and ascend. When the Elevator opens, I walk out onto the spacious roof and climb it's radio tower. I get about halfway up then simply lean holding onto the tower with one hand letting my armed hand hang. I hold my H.H.B. in front of my face and think about what I had done (Yes, it's sort of like a self-inflicted Time-Out.)

"Nice day, isn't it?"

I nearly fell.

"Sorry, I should have made myself known" says the person sitting next to me,

"Who are you?" I ask,

"Me? I can't tell you that yet, I've already pulled enough favors to meet you."

I try to catch his face, unluckily, like mine, it's hidden by a hood.

"You are going to recruit me aren't you?" I ask,

"You're awfully calm about this "

"The surprise is balanced with the horror that I just killed someone."

"Ahh. First kill?"

I nod, "I assume I'm being invited to join the Assassin's Creed?"

"Heh, I knew it was a bad idea for the Creed to make that game. We-"

"Hide in plain sight. Clever. I'm assuming that you also made the game to be able to look like hard-core Assassin's Creed game fans?"

"Why am I even trying to explain."

"Dunno. Anyway, is this the part where you take me to your leader?"

He sighs, "Yeah, follow me.

* * *

(one Parkour montage later)

I jump through an open skylight following the Assassin.

"Here we are. The 414th Assassin's HQ" says my guide, "The Assassin's did start in Eurasia and we expanded. While we don't have enough members to have a HQ in every city, we have at least one in each major city."

"Clever, Where do I go now?" I ask,

"This way." he leads me to...an elevator,

"An elevator? Really?" I ask,

"Think of it this way, if you've just come back from a mission, and have had to climb to get here, you'd be tired. We do have stairs that lead down to the third floor if a fire occurs."

"Ahh."

The doors open and we step in. We stop at the 34th floor. My guide does his job and points to the double doors at the end of the hall.

I open them.

* * *

**whoo. that was fun. sorry for the semi-cliffy, this was to show you how i was going to do things. remember: any tips, review or P.M.**

**signing off...*_connection terminated_***


End file.
